Satanic Book 7
by the14thdragon
Summary: My name is Rick, and my best friend is Jeremy. On one very fucked up day of school our lives turned into a living nightmare. Now we are pursued relentlessly by a man in a dark, long overcoat. With him he carries a book. We have no idea what that book is but it has caused people to die everywhere it goes with the man.


Satanic book #7

Chapter 1: The Smile

Mr. Lex, our science teacher wasn't making it easy for us to bear listening to him rambling on today. You never know what to expect of him, one day he would lecture us about drugs, and another day he might lecture us on how time space travel might be possible. But enough about him.

"Pssst, Rick"

"What Jeremy?", I replied.

"Let's ditch man. Come on old man Lex won't shut the hell up about anything today.", said Jeremy.

"Whatever.", I said.

Like our usual ditching routine me and Jeremy would just walk straight out the door. Unusually Mr. Lex didn't lecture us about leaving he just stared straight at us with a satanic smile. We just ignored him leaving the classroom. As soon as we left the class we noticed something was off. The whole damn school was in the hallway. They all held that creepy smile Mr. Lex showed us. The teenagers and teachers moved slowly towards each other, then in perfect harmony, lifted their arms up, as if to lead us down a path.

"What the hell is going on?", I asked out loud.

Not a soul moved nor said anything. They stood there fixed on us as if we were ghosts. Jeremy made the first move. He slowly walked down the hallway, with me behind him getting ready to run for any sign of danger. We walked down towards the end of the hall, leading to C hall, but unfortunately more of the fucking buggers were there. But something caught my eye.

"Jeremy!", I whispered. Trying not tot draw attention as I talked.

"What?"

"Look", I replied. "At the end of the hall."

He slowly looked down the hall and looked back towards me with a look of confusion on his face. The man in the leather long coat at the end of the hall held a book in his hands. His hands were dusty and dry, his face was blood red as if soaked in blood. He wore nice church shoes. The book looked like it had blood stains on it. The spine looked like it was made out of barbed wire. The figure made long slow strides towards us. His shoes squeaking on the shiny floors of the hallway. We backed up down the other hallway, but only to find the entire school blocking our way._ Squeak squeak squeak._ I turned back, my heart racing like I was on drugs. The tall man in the coat stopped in front of me. He slowly lifted the book in front of my face, then with a smile of terror, dropped the book on the floor of the school. Fresh blood spilled from the book. _Crack._ I look over at a kid I know, he's twisting all around. His head turns around and his neck breaks, his whole body turns on itself. _Boom_. A splash of crimson red blood all over my jacket. A girl next to me had somehow exploded into tiny pieces.

"Jeremy what the fu-", before I could say any more the tall man interrupted me.

"Ssshh. It will all be over soon."

Before me and Jeremy knew it, every kid was twisting, contorting, and exploding, showering us in blood. The walls were caked with blood and guts. I turned to look at the man, he chuckled a demonic laugh, that sounded like it came from the devil himself.

Four words came from his mouth. His voice growing deeper and deeper with each word. "I'll see you soon."

I stood there in shock, neither me or Jeremy could say nor do anything. Jeremy turned to look at me, mouth agape. I couldn't blame him, I had seen the same sick and twisted blood-soaked carnage as he did.

"What the fuck just happened Rick?", Jeremy asked.

"I don't know, but let's get out of here before the cops-", I stopped short.

Blue and red lights shone through the windows of the school. I pressed my face up against the glass, breathing heavily, making condensation on the window.

"Fuck. We're going to be blamed for the biggest murder ever known to this town Jeremy.", I said.

"No! God no!", said Jeremy, yelling. "There's got to be an unlocked door in the school."

Jeremy went running off while I just stood there watching the flashing lights. Watching the police officers unholster their pistols. Jeremy came back sprinting, breathing heavily. He looked at with with dispair. He didn't have to say it all the doors were locked. We were going to jail.


End file.
